Erena
Ono Erena (as she announced after reading her challenge letter to Maeda) is a secondary character of Majisuka Gakuen 1. She is portrayed by Ono Erena. Appearence and Personality Erena is the younger sister of Minami, whom she looked up to dearly. After Minami died, Erena blamed Maeda Atsuko, blaming her for her sister's death. Erena is usually is quiet and withdrawn, seeming to has have difficulty telling people how she really feels. She can be quite childish at times. Instead of approaching Maeda to reveal her identity and resolve the issue between them, she stalks Maeda and tries to secretly sabatage her. In order to have revenge on Maeda, she put up posters proclaiming Maeda to be a murderer. Erena even goes as far as putting tacks into the outdoor shoes Maeda had put into her getabako (shoe cupboard). Following the advice of Nezumi, Erena issues a formal challenge to Maeda. Instead of fighting the one-on-one, students of Majisuka Gakuen's rival school Yabakune ambush Maeda, as per Nezumi's instruction, when she arrives to the promised location. Erena wears a white jumper over her Majisuka Gakuen uniform. She has wavy black hair. History Erena's parents had split up when she was a young age. She went to live with her father, whilst her older sister Minami lived with her mother and grandmother. Both siblings however kept in contact. Minami encouraged her younger sister to live life seriously. Unfortunately, Minami is killed by a group of yankees that were after Maeda. Erena bore a grudge on Maeda, blaming her for Minami's death. It is unknown whether if Erena entered Majisuka Gakuen because Maeda transferred to the school, or that she was a student there beforehand. Majisuka Gakuen Erena posts up posters claiming that Maeda is a murderer around the school, Daruma and the school president are disgusted by this whilst Nezumi works out who put them up. Erena first appears when she watches Maeda on the school roof but doesn't say anything. She later confronts Maeda and calls her a murderer. Erena also graffitied in Maeda's nursing book calling her a murderer. Nezumi catches Erena putting taks in Maeda's shoes, Nezumi calls Erena selfish and that if she really wants revenge then she must listen to what she tells her to do, Mukuchi hears this though. When Maeda returns to her classroom she finds Erena who challenges her. After revealing her full name, Maeda realizes that she is Minami's little sister. Maeda accepts the challenge even though she knows its probably a trap. Erena is then confronted by Daruma who tells her that she shouldn't act this way and asks her if she thinks that Maeda isn't hurting over Minami's death too. Daruma then tells her that Maeda is currently pushing all her friends away and that Erena should just talk to Maeda. Erena then tells her where Maeda is. Erena later appears when Maeda goes to fight Sado, telling her that she hates Maeda but she is also worried to which Maeda reassures her that Minami will laugh at her if she loses. Erena cheers Maeda on during the fight and is relieved when Maeda comes out, seemingly winning. Erena is present at the graduation ceremony and smiles at Maeda when she becomes the top of Majijo. Trivia *Erena isn't in Majisuka Gakuen 2, due to her actress Ono Erena graduating from AKB48 that year to pursue a career in acting. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student